cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
NAHMO
Akiel Alexander Warrington '''(born July 17 1987), better known by his ring name '''NAHMO and formally Prince Strider, is a British Professional Wrestler and Shoot Fighter currently wrestling for Fighting World Championships. He also performs for various promotions as a freelance talent. Professional wrestling career Training and Early Career at Robbie Scott's Gym Warrington began training at the age of 17 under the tutelage of Alex Stryder. He debuted against Damien MISERA under the name Prince Stryder wearing an attire reminiscent to Alex Stryder's during the early part of his career. Warrington would eventually modify the gimmick adding influences from Bruce Leeroy in the Movie The Last Dragon and 80's Funk and RnB Artists such as Prince, Michael Jackson and Bobby Brown. Warrington would re-debut as Prince Strider on an RSG Special event defeating TJ Agata with his new finishing manoeuvre the Throwing Star Kick. Warrington would continue to wrestle for RSG and on FWC facing off with the likes of Brent Delivine, Bryan Amir, Joshua Phoenix, JP Masters to name a few. Transition to NAHMO During a FWC Tour in Melbourne Warrington faced off against Bryan Amir. During the match Warrington uncharacteristically broke character and began to try and match Amir's fluid style. The match ended with Amir hitting his Amiracle Knee and getting the win. After the match Warrington and Amir shook hands and Warrington left with applause from the crowd. Warrington took leave from wrestling and began to travel Asia starting in Malaysia then the Philippines and eventually landed in Phuket. Warrington took interest in Buddhism and began to vist the temple nearest to his hotel frequently. "I felt myself at a loss before and that's why I began traveling. Studying Buddhism seems to have given me a bit of mental boost. The monk I met gave me the name NAHMO, he said it was a way to signify my journey to being at peace with oneself. That's what I think NAHMO means." Warrington stayed in Thailand studying everyday for 3 months until being asked to join Sityodtong gym by JP Masters who was training there along with Damian Misera. After months of training Warrington re debuted on FWC against Isamu Hideyoshi with a new look using the name NAHMO. CRISIS After the closure of Robbie Scott's Gym and an injury that sidelined him for a few months Warrington became the manager of Alex Stryder's nightclub CRISIS in the Roppongi district of Tokyo as a way to "keep him occupied" whilst recovering. The nightclub thrived under Warrington's management but slowly became subject to controversy and scrutiny. After an altercation backstage with KIOSHIMA an attack on Bryan Amir and the growing controversy of Warrington's action he would garner the nickname Demon Of Roppongi. Warrington challenged Bryan Amir to a match which he would lose but once again attack Amir with the aid of JP Masters, Jay Williams and Joshua Phoenix. The four would then announce themselves as "The New Leaders of The Shoot Style Movement" and be named HYBRID IV. Wrestling Style and 'The Prince of Pain' Persona Warrington is known by his nickname "The Prince of Pain" in reference to his style mostly consisting of hard strikes and submission grappling, often combined with bending his opponents fingers and hyperextending their limbs. Warrington credits Barry Scott for his persona stating that Scott inspired and perfected his wrestling style. Warrington's ring attire is inspired by the clothes worn by sport combat practitioners from indian cultural sphere such as Lethwei, Yaw - Yan, Muay Thai and Pradal serey. In-wrestling Finishing moves * As NAHMO ** Kabuki Krusher (Spinning Michinoku Driver II) - Sometimes with the Leg hooked or Cross Legged. ** Kabuki Killer (Front Suplex Drop into Knee Strike or Running Knee Strike to Grounded Opponent) ** Kraken Hold/ The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife (Manji Gatame) ** Figure Four Leg Choke/Triangle Choke * As Prince Strider ** Throwing Star Kick/ Kyokushin Kick (Spinning Wheel Kick) - Adopted from Alex Stryder ** Figure Four Leglock ** Bladeseeker (Brainbuster) - Adopted from Alex Stryder Signature moves * The Merciless (Moonsault Press) * The Drowned (Rope Assisted Elevated DDT) * The Red Death (Corner Rope- Shifting Springboard Dropkick) * The Murder Machine (Surfboard Facecrusher) * The Dawnbreaker (X-Plex) * The Devastator (Fireman's Carry drop into Roundhouse Kick) * Figure IV Deathlock (Inverted Figure Four Leg Lock) * Double Wristlock * Finger Bends * Torture Crab/Reverse Boston Crab * Calf Slicer * Short Arm Scissors * Indian Deathlock * NAHMO Breaks Special * Stunt Rider Stretch * Cobra Twist/Abdominal Stretch * Falcon Arrow transitioned into a Cross Armbreaker * Bloody Elbow * Slashing Elbow - Sometimes while diving or Spring boarding * Saito Suplex * STF-Sometimes while standing * Exploder Suplex * Facewash * Running Arched Big Boot Multiple Kick Variations * Shoot * Teep * Throwing Star (Feint roundhouse kick followed by a spinning heel kick) - Adopted From Alex Stryder * Spinning Back With Jay Williams * Crouching Tiger, Hooded Cobra With JP Masters *Sly Wolf, Hooded Cobra With Joshua Phoenix *Fire Bird, Hooded Cobra Nicknames * "The Prince Of Pain" * "The Kabuki" * "The Shooter" * "The Demon Of Roppongi" - CRISIS Championships and accomplishments Professional record FILL. Category:Wrestler